candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Honey
is a blocker in Candy Crush Soda Saga, introduced in Level 76 that appears in all honey levels. Like frosting, honey traps other elements inside it. Its appearance depends on the number of layers present. Transparent honey is introduced in episode 4, Shortcake Shores, which also introduces a new level type, the honey level. Comb honey is introduced in episode 5, Soda Coast After episode 3, Soda Springs, honey can also be present in non-honey levels. Bubble gum can be inside the honey after level 214 in Gooey Glacier. Properties *Honey occupies one square and can have one up to six layers. *Honey can trap candies, bears, liquorice swirls, bubble gum, or it can just be empty. While contained in the honey, other elements are isolated from outside and cannot be matched, collected, or destroyed, until the square of honey has been destroyed. *Honey can be transparent or opaque, and its coloring varies with the number of layers. **Single-layered honey is transparent, and a honeycomb pattern is slightly discernible on it. Double-layered honey is also transparent, though somewhat less, and its comb pattern is often imperceptible. Elements trapped in single- and double-layered honey is visible through the honey. **Honey with more than two layers is completely opaque so that its contents cannot be seen. This kind of honey may be referred to as comb honey, as it has a distinct honeycomb pattern which deepens in color with every layer. The number of cells filled with honey determines how many hits it takes to remove the comb. *Honey can be removed by making matches adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the honey (different from cupcake and ice cubes). Each hit will remove one layer of honey. To be fully destroyed, multi-layered honey requires as many hits as there are layers. *It can also be destroyed when a striped or wrapped candy hits an adjacent candy without directly hitting the honey. Chocolate and honey are the only blockers that can be destroyed in such a way. *Color bomb + color bomb combination can take off one layer of honey. Color bomb + coloring candy can strip honey without honeycomb, and honeycomb will disappear if there is. *Destroying the last layer of honey will reward 20 points (60 from special candies). Types of Honey Trivia *Comb honey was unofficially introduced in Cupcake Cottage because of some redesign in version updates. *This blocker can appear in other level types instead of just appearing in honey levels. *In honey levels, after saving the bears in one board or each section, all layers of honey will be immediately removed. However, in other level types, they don't act like so. *This blocker is similar like of . However, that blocker always has candies inside. Gallery |-| Red candy= Redcandy(h1).png|Red candy in one-layered honey Redcandy(h2).png|Red candy in two-layered honey Red bottle(h1).png|Red bottle in one-layered honey Red bottle(h2).png|Red bottle candy in two-layered honey Redfish(h1).png|Red fish candy in one-layered honey Redfish(h2).png|Red fish candy in two-layered honey Redstripeh(h1).png|Red horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Redstripev(h1).png|Red vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Redstripeh(h2).png|Red horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Redstripev(h2).png|Red vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Redwrap(h1).png|Red wrapped candy in one-layered honey Redwrap(h2).png|Red wrapped candy in two-layered honey Redcoloring(h1).png|Red coloring candy in one-layered honey Redcoloring(h2).png|Red coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Orange candy= Orangecandy(h1).png|Orange candy in one-layered honey Orangecandy(h2).png|Orange candy in two-layered honey Orange bottle(h1).png|Orange bottle in one-layered honey Orange bottle(h2).png|Orange bottle in two-layered honey Orangefish(h1).png|Orange fish candy in one-layered honey Orangefish(h2).png|Orange fish candy in two-layered honey Orangestripeh(h1).png|Orange horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Orangestripev(h1).png|Orange vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Orangestripeh(h2).png|Orange horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Orangestripev(h2).png|Orange vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Orangewrap(h1).png|Orange wrapped candy in one-layered honey Orangewrap(h2).png|Orange wrapped candy in two-layered honey Orangecoloring(h1).png|Orange coloring candy in one-layered honey Orangecoloring(h2).png|Orange coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Yellow candy= Yellowcandy(h1).png|Yellow candy in one-layered honey Yellowcandy(h2).png|Yellow candy in two-layered honey Yellow bottle(h1).png|Yellow bottle in one-layered honey Yellow bottle(h2).png|Yellow bottle in two-layered honey Yellowfish(h1).png|Yellow fish candy in one-layered honey Yellowfish(h2).png|Yellow fish candy in two-layered honey Yellowstripeh(h1).png|Yellow horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Yellowstripev(h1).png|Yellow vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Yellowstripeh(h2).png|Yellow horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Yellowstripev(h2).png|Yellow vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Yellowwrap(h1).png|Yellow wrapped candy in one-layered honey Yellowwrap(h2).png|Yellow wrapped candy in two-layered honey Yellowcoloring(h1).png|Yellow coloring candy in one-layered honey Yellowcoloring(h2).png|Yellow coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Green candy= Greencandy(h1).png|Green candy in one-layered honey Greencandy(h2).png|Green candy in two-layered honey Green bottle(h1).png|Green bottle in one-layered honey Green bottle(h2).png|Green bottle in two-layered honey Green Fish(h1).png|Green fish candy in one-layered honey Green Fish(h2).png|Green fish candy in two-layered honey Greenstripeh(h1).png|Green horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Greenstripev(h1).png|Green vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Greenstripeh(h2).png|Green horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Greenstripev(h2).png|Green vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Greenwrappedcandy(h1).png|Green wrapped candy in one-layered honey Greenwrappedcandy(h2).png|Green wrapped candy in two-layered honey Greencoloring(h1).png|Green coloring candy in one-layered honey Greencoloring(h2).png|Green coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Light blue candy= Lightbluecandy(h1).png|Light blue candy in one-layered honey Lightbluecandy(h2).png|Light blue candy in two-layered honey Bright blue bottle(h1).png|Light blue bottle in one-layered honey Bright blue bottle(h2).png|Light blue bottle in two-layered honey Lightbluefish(h1).png|Light blue fish candy in one-layered honey Lightbluefish(h2).png|Light blue fish candy in two-layered honey Lightstripeh(h1).png|Light blue horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Lightstripev(h1).png|Light blue vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Lightstripeh(h2).png|Light blue horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Lightstripev(h2).png|Light blue vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Lightwrap(h1).png|Light blue wrapped candy in one-layered honey Lightwrap(h2).png|Light blue wrapped candy in two-layered honey Lightcoloring(h1).png|Light blue coloring candy in one-layered honey Lightcoloring(h2).png|Light blue coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Purple candy= Purplecandy(h1).png|Purple candy in one-layered honey Purplecandy(h2).png|Purple candy in two-layered honey Purple bottles(h1).png|Purple bottle in one-layered honey Purple bottles(h2).png|Purple bottle in two-layered honey Purplefish(h1).png|Purple fish candy in one-layered honey Purplefish(h2).png|Purple fish candy in two-layered honey Purplestripeh(h1).png|Purple horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Purplestripev(h1).png|Purple vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Purplestripeh(h2).png|Purple horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Purplestripev(h2).png|Purple vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Purplewrap(h1).png|Purple blue wrapped candy in one-layered honey Purplewrap(h2).png|Purple blue wrapped candy in two-layered honey Purplecoloring(h1).png|Purple coloring candy in one-layered honey Purplecoloring(h2).png|Purple coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Dark blue candy= Darkbluecandy(h1).png|Dark blue candy in one-layered honey Darkbluecandy(h2).png|Dark blue candy in two-layered honey Dark blue bottle(h1).png|Dark blue bottle in one-layered honey Dark blue bottle(h2).png|Dark blue bottle in two-layered honey Darkfish(h1).png|Dark blue fish candy in one-layered honey Darkfish(h2).png|Dark blue fish candy in two-layered honey Darkstripeh(h1).png|Dark blue horizontal striped candy in one-layered honey Darkstripeh(h2).png|Dark blue horizontal striped candy in two-layered honey Darkstripev(h1).png|Dark blue vertical striped candy in one-layered honey Darkstripev(h2).png|Dark blue vertical striped candy in two-layered honey Darkwrap(h1).png|Dark blue wrapped candy in one-layered honey Darkwrap(h2).png|Dark blue wrapped candy in two-layered honey Darkcoloring(h1).png|Dark blue coloring candy in one-layered honey Darkcoloring(h2).png|Dark blue coloring candy in two-layered honey |-| Other elements= Purple jelly(h1).png|Purple jelly in one-layered honey Purple jelly(h2).png|Purple jelly in two-layered honey Swirl(h1).png|Liquorice Swirl in one-layered honey Swirl(h2).png|Liquorice Swirl in two-layered honey Colorbomb(h1).png|Color Bomb in one-layered honey Colorbomb(h2).png|Color Bomb in two-layered honey Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Six-hit blockers